1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to breathing apparatuses, and more particularly pertains to an adapter which facilitates a use of SCBA air tanks with a SCUBA regulator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Throughout the United States as well as world wide, local fire departments and rescue organizations provide the emergency services for rescues of victims of water, underwater and ice accidents. All of these departments carry and use self-contained breathing apparatus (SCBA) which is used for fire fighting and in other noxious environments. Although the air tank cylinders for both fire fighting and underwater diving are virtually the same due to Department of Transportation (DOT), OSHA, and other federal regulations, they cannot be used for the dual purpose of both above water and underwater breathing. The problem is that the cylinder valve assemblies are designed for the connection of different high pressure air lines, and this problem forces fire and rescue departments to purchase redundant air supply systems to satisfy emergency needs. As can be appreciated, this constitutes a costly and sometimes unaffordable situation and accordingly, there exists a need for developing a single system whereby the same air tanks could be utilized in both above water and underwater situations. In this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.